Hogwarts Trouble
by hieisfiredemoness
Summary: It's another year at Hogwarts and the SD are sent in to protect Harry and the school. What is this? Someone has been protecting it all this time and she now needs help. She won't admit it and how will she react when the SD show up? HieiOC REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I apologize for not writing in a while. I guess I just lost interest in it after awhile. Anyway, I am going to try my hand at it again. I was rereading through this story and was cringing at my writing style. I shouldn't really be surprised since it was written when I was 16 and that was almost 6 years ago. So I will be completely rewriting this, hopefully for the better. It may take me a while to get the chapters out since I plan on graduating college soon and that is taking a lot of my time.

So without further ado, here is the first chapter again. It takes place in the fifth year but a decent amount changes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. I do not receive anything from writing this except the knowledge of possibly giving someone something enjoyable to read.

"speaking"

'thinking'

-telepathy-

_change in scenerary and/or time_

* * *

_Genkai's Temple_

"Hey everyone!" said Botan. "Alex, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in England getting ready for school?"

"Yes, but I am already ready. All I there is left is to board the train in England in 5 days," answered Alex while looking up from the book she was reading.

"Hey Alex. You never told us what school you go to," interjected Yusuke.

"A boarding school that goes by the name of Hogwarts. Most people don't know where it is, let alone that it even exists," replied Alex. "Now please, can I get back to my book?"

"Alex goes to a preppy boarding school? Are table manners or sewing one of your classes?" said Kuwabara.

"No, but fighting is. So it is not all that bad," replied Alex. "Now I would really like to get back to my book or you will see firsthand what I have learned there."

Seeing that Alex was serious, Kuwabara quickly shut his mouth. He knew better than to give Alex the opportunity to fight someone.

"Ok. Well Koenma needs you guys," said Botan as she remembered the reason why she was at the temple in the first place.

As Alex tried to follow the boys, Botan stopped her. "Sorry Alex. Koenma needs only the guys for this and he said that you should get going to the airport. He won't need you for the rest of your stay so you can get together with your friends from school."

"Oh ok. Let me pack and I'll be leaving. Do you know if the guys will be coming back before heading out for the mission? I really want to say goodbye."

"No, sorry. I can tell them for you though."

"That works, I guess," said Alex disappointedly. After packing for 10 minutes and saying goodbye to Yukina and Keiko, Alex left for the airport. She couldn't find Genkai to tell her thanks for letting her stay. 'Oh well,' Alex thought. 'She knows I always appreciate her hospitality.'

_Koenma's Office_

"Good, you're all here," said Koenma to the spirit detectives and Genkai. "Your mission is to protect a school from a powerful wizard. A boy there named Harry Potter has been the primary target but all of the student body is in danger from him. You four are to go undercover as transfer students while Genkai will be a new teacher there."

"Hey binky breathe, why does this mission have to be a school?" asked Yusuke, annoyed. "I rarely go to mine as is."

"Because that is where you are needed. You're job as a spirit detective is to protect this world and that is where I am sending you," answered Koenma. "And what have I told you about calling me that?"

"So this school, Koenma. What makes it so important?" asked Kurama. "I can understand protecting them because they are humans, but don't wizards contain magic to help protect them?"

"That is true Kurama. But this has been a battle going on much too long. In the past, the evil wizard Voldemort wracked havoc and misery over England. He did not care for the humans that were not of pure wizarding blood and killed many innocent people. He also slaughtered anyone who dared to stand against him. A group of wizards called the Order of the Phoenix banded together and continuously fought against him. There was a prophecy made that he would come across a boy whose destiny was connected to his. It stated that only one could live so Voldemort set out to kill the boy as a baby. He succeeded in killing the parents but when it came to the child, the spell backfired and instead he was incapacitated so much that people thought he was dead. Within the past 4 years, he has continuously tried to kill the boy again and again, each time failing. Last year though he was able to regenerate himself a body and is more of a threat. The child in the story is the boy Harry Potter that I need you to protect," supplied Koenma

"So I am guessing we will be heading to England then?" inferred Kurama.

"That would be correct. The school is named Hogwarts. I have already had an agent working on this mission from the start. She was there during the first war with Voldemort and offered to help protect Mr. Potter this time through. When you arrive at the school, you'll know who she is and will need to be briefed on what she personally has done to protect the school."

"Hey, doesn't Alex go to school in England? Maybe we'll see her," interrupted Kuwabara.

"Of course we will, bird brain. She said she went to a school called Hogwarts earlier. I highly doubt there is more than one school named Hogwarts in the world," said Yusuke.

"Hey, who you calling a bird brain Urameshi? The only person here with a bird brain would be you. At least I go to school," exclaimed Kuwabara as he picked Yusuke up by his shirt.

"So? All the pummeling from me knocks all that junk out of your head. Going to school doesn't mean shit for you," replied Yusuke while detaching Kuwabara from his shirt.

"Ah-hem. Now if you two are finished, you better be getting ready to leave. You will reach the school by train like all the other students. It leaves from London in 5 days. I will give you a portal then and it will take you to the outside of the train station. To get onto the platform, just lean into the barriers between platforms 9 and 10. You'll move right through them and be onto a hidden platform. You will know you are there when it says Platform 9 ¾. Here are your school supplies. They contain all your books, ingredients, uniforms, and your wand. The next 5 days are yours to come up with reasons to tell people why you are going to England for the next year and to practice simple spells in secrecy. You are to be transfer students in your fifth year so you will be expected to perform a range of spells. Now get out of my office. Hiei, Kurama. I need to talk to you."

Yusuke, Genkai, and Kuwabara left through a newly formed portal while Hiei and Kurama walked up to Koenma's desk.

"No one there is to know that you two and Alex are demons. They are used to supernatural creatures but believe demons to be figures in stories. Only tell people if Genkai give permission. Also, please don't transform into your demon form unless you guys are attacked. Alex already knows this because she has been there for the past 4 years. That's the reason why she isn't around here for any time except summer. She is not to know that the team is going until the ride there. She'll probably sense your energy and come find you guys."

"If I may ask, why can't she know?" inquired Kurama.

"The main reason? I don't want her to come into Reikai and try to kill me for sending the team without her consent. She would probably accuse me of not trusting her and going behind her back. If you two haven't noticed, she doesn't like asking for help even if she knows she needs it. It is not a good thing to be in Alex's way when she is mad. Also, if she finds out on the train, she can't come because she will already be on the mission," answered Koenma.

"Hn. We might want to get back before Alex is told by the 2 idiots then."

"Don't worry. Alex is on her way to England as we speak. The only way she can find out now is if you tell her telepathically."

"That's good. Well, good bye Koenma," said Kurama politely.

_The Leaky Cauldron the next day_

'God. I hate time zones. This is way too early to go to sleep, but I'm so tired,' thought Alex. It was only 2 in the afternoon there, but for her body, it felt as if it was 11 at night like in Japan. She decided to go down to Diagon Alley to see if she could find any other students. If she couldn't, she knew she could always stop by and get a new book.

As she slowly made her way towards the alley, she ran into Hermione.

"Alex! What are you doing here? I thought you would be staying at your house," said Hermione.

"Hey Hermione. Actually, I figured I would be in London before the rush of Hogwarts students. That way I could rest before school and not worry about traveling more than necessary on leaving day," answered Alex between yawns.

"Ok. Are you feeling fine? You look exhausted."

"Yea. I just got back from vacation and am not enjoying time differences. It is easier for me to stay up later to get to a normal bed time. That way I can adjust my sleeping schedule better."

"Oh, if you just got back, are your parents here? I don't want to keep you if you are going to meet them."

"No, they went home. The joy of working; it means you can't spend extra days getting back into your routine."

"Good point. I'm going to meet Harry and Ron at the steps of Gringotts if you want to join me."

"Sure. I haven't talked to anyone from Hogwarts all summer. I've been really busy."

"Really? Isn't vacation supposed to be relaxing? I wouldn't think you would be busy then."

"I guess. But sometimes vacations turn into work. I bet you studied over your entire summer. That would be busy work."

"Touche"

They had just entered Diagon Alley and started towards Gringotts. Halfway there, Hermione spotted Draco Malfoy.

"Don't look now but we're about to run into Ferret."

"Great, my favorite person in the whole wide world. The blonde-haired git. What kami did I piss off that we would run into him of all people?"

"Kami? Like in the Shinto faith in Japan?" asked Hermione.

"Yea. That was where I was this summer. I was visiting a bunch of guys I knew there."

"What are you blabbering about now Guthart? Who would ever want to see your mudblood face?" sneered Draco.

"Surprisingly people with good taste. That must not include you," retorted Alex, her patience wearing thin from the sleep deprivation.

"What would you know about good taste?"

"More than you apparently, Malfoy. Having pretty and expensive things mean nothing when it comes to taste. Now move, you're in my way."

"Why should I? I was here first. You should learn to respect your superiors, Guthart."

"Superior? I don't see someone superior here. Just a wealthy prick that Daddy buys everything for him," snapped Alex as she pushed past.

"Is that so? Why don't we have a duel to see then?" challenged Draco as he turned to face them again.

"Just so you can cheat? I think not. Try again at school when we can have a professor referee it. Then maybe I will be willing to kick your ass," replied Alex as Hermione and she walked into the crowd.

"Huh. That's what she thinks," muttered Draco as he continued on his way. As he walked, he kept thinking of ways to make Alex's life hell. She never backed down and it annoyed him to no end. Not to mention everything he did to ruin her, she brushed off as insignificant. But this year would be different, the Dark Lord was back and soon would be in charge again.

It took the girls about 5 minutes to finally make their way through the traffic to Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys. How was your summer?" asked Alex as they walked up.

"Hey Alex. It was interesting," said Harry. "I had to go to the Ministry of Magic on Underage Wizardry charges"

"What, why?" exclaimed a surprised Alex.

"You mean you didn't get my letter?"

"No? I'm sorry?" said a confused Alex.

"Well halfway through the summer, dementors attacked Dudley and me. I fought them off but the Ministry believed that it happened. Dumbledore came to my defense but apparently things are tense between the Ministry and him."

"I am sorry that that happened. I guess it is no surprise that there is the tension. The Ministry refuses to acknowledge that Voldemort is back even with all the evidence. And now they might be losing control of their "guards" of Azkaban? They are just trying to cover their asses. Did you have to go back to the Dursley's or did Dumbledore send you somewhere else?"

"I guess he thought it was safer in numbers so I stayed with Ron and everyone. Hermione was with us too."

"Nice. So you three got to see each other for a decent amount in the summer and nobody told me. Makes me feel loved," teased Alex.

"Hey we tried to owl you. For some reason it kept coming back to us," exclaimed Ron in their defense.

"Hmmm, I guess owls don't like flying extremely long distances. So how was your summer before Harry and Hermione joined you, Ron?"

"It was fine, same as always. The house crowded and jokes going off all the time. The twins are still working on different jokes so you know how loud the noise level was. They want to open up their own shop after school," said Ron.

"That should be good. I can see them giving Zonko's a run for their money," mused Alex. "And I know how yours went Hermione. It never seems to change, does it?"

"Not at all. Reading, practicing, reading, and more practicing. You seem to be a little more awake now Alex. I'm impressed."

"Yea, I told you I need to keep myself up until it is a decent time to fall asleep. I think I just passed the point where my body just stopped caring."

"Why would you be more awake now? It is only 3 in the afternoon. There is no way that you should be tired," wondered Harry, directing it towards Alex.

"Well I just got back from vacation. I was in Japan so the time difference is killer. That is why I think I never got your letters. I don't think the owls wanted to fly all the way to Japan and back."

"I guess that makes sense. How was the trip?" inquired Ron.

"It was fine. I got to see a bunch of guys I knew so I got to keep busy."

"That sounds amazing. I love different histories. Why didn't you invite me to visit?" asked a hurt Hermione.

"I know Hermione, and I am sorry. I went specifically to see the guys and do some work for their boss. I do this every summer. You would have gotten bored because I was with guys the whole time. I saw only 5 girls the whole time. Some of the guys were really perverted so you would have gotten really disgusted," apologized Alex.

"That's ok. You're probably right. Hey, where do you guys want to go?" asked Hermione.

"Why don't we go towards the bookstore? The Quiditch shop is near there for the guys and we can browse for anything new to read," suggested Alex.

"Why not? You could tell me about Japan while we search," answered Hermione.

"That way it is then," said Alex in a commanding tone.

"You really woke up after earlier didn't you?" commented Hermione.

"Yea. Like I said, I think my body has just stopped caring."

"That really can't be healthy."

"I know, but it is the only way that I can get back onto schedule. At least I am not easting sugar to make myself hyper to stay awake," countered Alex

"Thank God. I don't want to deal with a hyper Alex. A normal one is hard enough to handle," whispered Ron to Harry.

"I heard that Ronald. I could eat sugar tomorrow to stay up just to annoy you."

"No thanks. I like this Alex much better, if you don't mind," replied Ron quickly.

They finally arrived at the store and the boys went straight to the Quiditch shop while Hermione and Alex wandered to the bookstore.

"So how was it in Japan?"

"It was great. The place was beautiful. The only problem was that the only way to get to the place where I was staying was to walk up thousands of steps. It got really tiresome at first but you got used to it after awhile."

"Thousands of steps! You have got to be exaggerating?"

"No, really thousands of steps. The woman I was staying with really likes her privacy so all the steps discourage visitors. I didn't get to really see much of the town because I was working almost all the time."

"What did you do for work?"

"I fought a lot of people who were causing trouble with the authorities. It helped keep me in shape."

"You mean you were fighting criminals for the police?"

"Huh? I guess. I wasn't really paid by the department so I was doing more like freelance work."

"Wouldn't freelance work for the police be really dangerous?"

"You could say that. But they took really good care of making sure I was safe."

"If you say so. Well the boys should be done soon," said Hermione breaking the unexpected silence.

"Yeah you're right. After we get them, I'm going to head back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner and then go to bed."

"Don't worry about that. I'll get them. You just go on back and rest. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Hermione."

"Bye Alex."

'God she looks tired. I hope she'll be alright,' thought Hermione.

* * *

So there is the first chapter. I am going to start on the second one soon so hopefully it will be out soon. Again I am sorry for the wait and the changes. Please let me know what you think of the new story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second chapter. I am hoping that it is better than the last version and flows better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. I do not receive anything from writing this except the knowledge of possibly giving someone something enjoyable to read.

"speaking"

'thinking'

**song**

-hat speaking/telepathy-

_change in scenery and/or time_

_

* * *

King's Cross Station, September 1_

"I'm sorry Alex, Harry. We have to go to the prefect compartment. We'll be back when we get a chance," said Hermione apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry. At least you don't have to run into Malfoy as soon as we do. Alex, be careful. I know you can handle Malfoy but you really pissed him off earlier this week," added Ron.

"Don't worry so much. I bet his daddy bought him the Prefect position so he should be there with you guys. And anyway, if he tries to bother us, Harry or I can hex him and his goons," commented Alex.

"Hey, when did I become part of this plan?" exclaimed Harry.

"Ok. What would you like to do Harry if Malfoy comes here?" questioned Alex.

"Hex him of course," stated Harry.

"Why did I even ask? You guys should get going. The train is about to leave. See you later," said Alex.

"You're right. Ron, we'll be late soon. Come on. See you Harry, Alex," said Hermione.

"Bye guys. See you when you get back," answered Harry.

After Hermione and Ron left, Alex and Harry talked about the upcoming Quiditch season. Neither knew who would be playing keeper for Gryffindor or who would be captain. Oliver had graduated and there wasn't a team the previous year. Alex kept suggesting Harry put his name in for captain. Harry argued that while he would love the position, Angelina had more experience on the pitch and was in her seventh year.

Harry still persisted to get Alex to try out for keeper. He knew that she had great hand eye coordination from the spells she casted. She was meticulous to a fault and would never let a quaffle past her.

Just as Alex was about to say "no" for the hundredth time, she felt a familiar group of auras. "Shit, what are they doing here?" she muttered.

"What did you just say? I didn't quite her you," questioned Harry.

"I said, "Sorry but flying is my fear,"" said Alex quickly. "Can you excuse me for a second? I need to find some people."

"Sure. Just watch out for Malfoy."

"Is that all people think about? Ron and Hermione aren't back yet so he will probably still be in the meeting. And I will, don't worry. I'll be right back." Alex ran out of the compartment and started to head to the back of the train. 'Now where are they? I know I felt their auras a minute ago.'

She was almost at the end of the train when she felt it again. 'Here they are.'

Alex tried to put on a calm front before she knocked on the compartment door. She didn't want to alert Kurama or Hiei by the anger spiking her aura. When she heard the polite "come in", probably from Kurama, she walked in with her wand raised. After she muttered a quick silencing spell on the compartment, she couldn't contain it any more.

"What are you doing here? I told Koenma that I had everything under control and that I didn't need any help. But did he listen, NO! He just had to send you guys!" yelled Alex as she started pacing the small space of the compartment. She continued to mutter random obscenities and curses to the young demigod as she paced.

"Shut up onna! It's not like we wanted to come. There are lots more things I'd rather be doing than baby-sit a school full of ningens," interrupted Hiei.

Alex stopped her pacing for a moment to just stare at Hiei.

"Alex, what's wrong? It's not like we haven't seen Hiei annoyed at missions before," stated Yusuke simply.

Alex slowly started to count the amount of words Hiei said on her fingers. "No it's not that. It's just, that's the most words he has said at one time in all of the 430 years (1) that I have known him. Let's just say that it is quite a shock for me," said Alex in a surprised voice.

"Hn. Get over it onna," replied Hiei.

"If you say so. Since you guys are already here, why don't you come and meet Harry. You might as well since he is the main focus of protection. The prefect meeting should be over about now or soon. You'll also get to meet Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Kurama, you'll like Hermione, she's a very studious person. Yusuke, Kuwabara, you'll like Harry and Ron, they're idiots just like you. They seem to always get in trouble some way or another and are very loyal to each other. Hiei, you're just here on orders so I doubt you will talk with any of them. Before we go, I probably should make it so you can understand everyone. Totus lingua (2).Let's get going then," said Alex.

As Alex led them back toward Harry, Malfoy was heading to the back of the train to intimidate the new transfer students with the help of his goons. He wanted them to know who ran this school and to make sure they chose the right set of friends, him of course. Right after Malfoy had recruited Crabbe and Goyle, he crossed paths with Alex and the gang.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? A lost little mudblood," ridiculed Draco.

"Sorry Malfoy. I'm not lost so you are once again wrong. Now if you will excuse us, I am introducing the new transfer students to the people they will want to know while here at Hogwarts," retorted Alex.

"And how do you know who they will want to know? You don't have the best taste in friends, mainly being friends with another mudblood and two blood traitors."

"While their blood may matter to you, it is actually personality that matters to me. I would rather have them as friends than a selfish git like you. And the reason why I know? These are my friends from Japan. They failed to mention that they were transferring here for the year."

"So I guess they don't know what is best for them," sneered Draco at Alex. Turning to the transfer students he said, "If you know what is good for you, you'll find better friends than Guthart. My family has friends up in high places and can get you almost anything you can think of."

"I'm sorry but I did not catch your name," interjected Kurama.

"I'm Draco Malfoy but most only call me by my last name. This is Crabbe and Goyle behind me."

"Well we thank you for your offer Malfoy but like Alex said, we base friendship on personality, not on what you can give us. Now please, we would like to continue on to our destination," said Kurama.

"You heard him Malfoy. Let us on our way."

"I don't think I can do that. We still have some unfinished business, a duel I believe," said Draco as he started to pull out his wand.

"I already told you, get a professor to referee and I will gladly kick your ass. But if you insist," said Alex. "Stupefy!"

Draco fell unconscious as a look of confusion flashed across the faces of both Crabbe and Goyle. As soon as they realized what happened, Alex knocked them unconscious too.

"Sorry that you had to meet them this early on the train ride. His name is Draco Malfoy. He gladly showed you what he is like. The two I knocked out after him are his goons, Crabbe and Goyle," explained Alex.

"How did you do that?" asked Kuwabara in amazement.

"It's a simple spell. You should be able to do that if you are the new transfer students. Especially if you are to be fifth years. Koenma did tell you to practice before you came, didn't he?" asked Alex.

"Yes he did. It just seems that Kuwabara did not get a chance to," supplied Kurama for Kuwabara.

"I guess you could say that you know a different style of magic if you can't do that simple of a spell," suggested Alex as they reached the compartment. "Here we are."

As Alex opened the door, the teamed tensed up out of instinct.

"Hey Harry. I would like you to meet my friends from Japan. It seems that they neglected to tell me that they were going to come to Hogwarts as transfer students. The boy with orange hair is Kuwabara, the boy with slicked back, black hair is Yusuke, the boy with red hair is Kurama, and the last one is Hiei. Guys, this is Harry Potter," said Alex.

There was a chorus of hellos as people took their seats. Alex decided to sit on the ground while Hiei leaned against the window. Kurama sat next to Harry while Yusuke and Kuwabara sat across form Harry.

Just as everyone had gotten comfortable and started talking, Hermione and Ron entered the compartment.

"Alex guess what? Oh sorry. I must be in the wrong compartment," said Hermione since Alex and Harry were hidden. As she was about to close the door, Alex piped up.

"No Hermione. You're in the right one. I'm on the ground and Harry is still in his seat," said Alex from her spot on the floor.

"Oh. Sorry I was so rude. My name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley. Who are you?"

"These are my friends from Japan and the new transfer students. The boy by Harry is Kurama, the boy up against the window is Hiei, and the two idiots in the other seats are Yusuke and Kuwabara," answered Alex quickly.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot," added Kuwabara.

"You're right. You're not an idiot," answered Alex. "You're a baka."

"He's a what?" asked Harry not quite understanding.

"A baka. It roughly translates to idiot," clarifies Alex.

"Didn't you just say that he wasn't an idiot?" asked a confused Ron.

"Yes, but I felt like confusing Kuwabara. I guess I confused you at the same time," replied Alex.

After the introductions and ice breaker, the group just talked of random things. Mainly it was about the life over the summer. Every once in a while, Alex had to slap Yusuke for something he said. She kept telling everyone that it was what Keiko would have done if she were there.

After about 3 hours (3) of talking and no additional appearances of Draco Malfoy, Hermione said that they were almost at the school and that they should change into their robes. Hermione and Alex left to go find Ginny and to change. Once everyone finished, they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Hey guys. Do you know if you are supposed to ride with the first years or go see Dumbledore right away?" asked Alex as they got off the train.

"I can answer that," said Hermione.

"Why am I not surprised you have the answer?" said Alex teasingly.

"Oh shut up. Anyway, you're supposed to come with the prefects to see Professor Dumbledore right away. Since Ron and I are here, why don't you follow us?" replied Hermione directing her answer towards the gang.

"Thank you Hermione," answered Kurama.

"I'll accompany you Hermione. I have a feeling that I'll be needed to help with pronunciation," offered Alex.

"That's fine," said Hermione. "That is probably a good idea."

When the group got to the carriages, Kuwabara jumped in shock. "What are those creatures?" he asked.

"They're called thestrals. They're what take us up to the castle," answered Alex.

"You can see them Kuwabara? Who did you see die?" asked Ron.

"Why do you want to know who I saw die?" asked Kuwabara offended.

"Well the reason would be that you can only see them if you have seen death before. No need to be so irritable," replied Alex.

"Yeah, grow a pair for once. We're in a new place so no need to act like such a pansy," chimed Yusuke.

"Shut up Urameshi. I wasn't acting like a pansy," argued Kuwabara.

"Will you two ever give up on the bickering? Just get in a carriage. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Harry, and Ron will take one while Kurama, Hiei, Hermione, and I will get in another one. Everyone understand?" interjected Alex.

Everyone agreed so that they could get to the castle.

Once they got there, Ron and Harry went to sit at the Gryffindor table while Hermione, Alex, and the gang broke off to meet Dumbledore. When all the students excluding the first years, the gang, Alex, and Hermione had sat down, Professor Dumbledore stood up to talk.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we get started on sorting the first years, I would like to welcome some transfer students from Japan. They know a different style of magic and I hope that we can learn something new about the different styles," said Dumbledore very plainly.

Right after he finished with his welcoming, the sorting hat began to sing.

**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can top them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you,**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**If you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folks use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap! (4)**

Everyone that was sitting down burst into applause while the gang was eyeing the hat warily.

Professor McGonagall explained that when their name was called, they were to sit on the stool and put on the hat. She started with the transfer students. She had asked Alex to stay up front so that she could help pronounce the names since she seemed to know the group very well.

"Jaganshi, Hiei."

Once the hat was on Hiei's head, Hiei allowed his mind to shut down. He did not trust the hat ever since it began to talk. He didn't understand how the hat could look into his mind but he did not want that to happen.

-Now how am I supposed to sort you when there is all these obstacles here.-

'Just put me with the onna.'

-Who is this "onna" you are speaking of?-

'Alex Guthart.'

-Ah, the lovely mix of a girl I sorted 5 years ago.-

'Yes. Now finish up.'

-Temperamental. Fit for Slytherin, but if you want to be with her, it must be- "Gryffindor"

Hiei took off the hat and headed towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. There was a roar of clapping from most of the Gryffindor table while the trio seemed more reserved. He didn't say much when they were on the train and his posture kind of scared them. They figured he would be in Slytherin but guessed it was better not to have him as an enemy.

"Kuwabara, Kazuma."

-Well, well, well. I see that you're here to protect young Harry Potter. Also that you're very loyal to your teammates, even Hiei. Not the best academically so you would be suited for- "Gryffindor"

Harry and Ron cheered as Kuwabara walked towards them. They had become fast friends on the train ride to Hogwarts. Along with Yusuke, they saw an almost identical friendship to theirs.

"Minamino, Kurama."

Kurama also decided to shut off his mind. More and more recently, his mind has been merging with that of Youko. He was not proud of what happened in the past but he was coming to understand why Youko did what he did. Either way, he still felt the need to keep it away from the mysterious sorting hat.

-I see you're as stubborn as your friend two before you is.-

'Why hello. I guess that you are referring to Hiei. Yes he can be pretty stubborn at times. Why don't we make this as easy as possible and put me into Gryffindor with the others.'

-If that is what you want.- "Gryffindor"

Hermione was happy that someone else other than her would be in Gryffindor with a brain. But she was quite surprised that he didn't end up in Ravenclaw. Both Hiei's and his personalities fit the description of Slytherin and Ravenclaw to a T.

"Urameshi, Yusuke."

-I see that you're as loyal as your friend Kuwabara is, but not as idiotic. Also not that very good academically, so Ravenclaw is out. Definitely not Slytherin, too open to your feelings.-

'Just cut with the rap and put me in Gryffindor. I can tell that you just love to play with my head.'

-Fine.- "Gryffindor"

Alex accompanied Yusuke to the Gryffindor table since she noticed that she was not needed anymore.

Once the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore stood up again. "Now that we have everyone seated, I would like to make a few start-of-term reminders. First, the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds for everyone. Second, Mr. Filch has been requesting that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes. And I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Genkai."

When Dumbledore said the name, Alex's jaw dropped. "When did she get here and why didn't you tell me that she was the new teacher?" hissed Alex at Yusuke.

"Don't know and didn't think that you needed to know yet," answered Yusuke getting bored.

"Well I did. At least I'll get some formal training this year. Improvising and making sure not to get caught can only do so much for the body. Maybe I'll get to spar with you guys every once in awhile."

"Hn. Onna when do you think that you will get the time to ever spar with us?" said Hiei, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"School here isn't like in Japan. We have Saturdays and Sundays off so I could train then. Not to mention we all have classes so we all have the same free time," retorted Alex.

"If you two children are done fighting, I suggest that we start eating before Yusuke and Kuwabara eat it all," said Kurama taking full advantage of the sparked tempers.

"Oh don't worry Kurama. The plates always refill themselves so there seems to be an endless supply of food," answered Alex as she started to take some food. There was a wide variety of Japanese and European food. Alex decided to eat some Japanese food that night. She had been craving some good Japanese food ever since she returned to England. The meals at the Leaky Cauldron were good but nothing compared to fresh miso soup and sushi.

Once the feast was done, Alex told Hermione and Ron to go ahead and lead the first years to the dorms. She made sure to get the password so she could let the guys in after she talked to them.

While they were walking down a deserted corridor, Alex decided to ask the question that had been plaguing her all night.

"Hey Hiei. Why were you sorted into Gryffindor? I would have placed you into Slytherin."

"Yeah shorty, why aren't you in Slytherin? You would definitely fit in, cold-hearted and moody."

"Because baka, I thought it would be better to stay as close as possible to that Potter kid since he is the main target."

"But Hiei, the whole school is a target now. Voldemort won't hesitate to kill anyone in this school except for the Slytherins," continued Alex.

"Then we will have to be extra careful won't we onna?"

"I guess so," said Alex. "All you have to do is say the password when she is in her frame and awake. The password is Caput Draconis (5)."

The painting swung forward and Alex led them into a room full of couches, tables, and chairs.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. Up the stairs and to the left are your dorms. Up the stairs and to the right are the girl's dorms. And don't even think about it Yusuke," added Alex.

"Think about what?" asked Yusuke with a smirk on his face.

"You know what I mean. And anyways, the stairs turn into a slide if a male sets a foot on them. Well I'm going to bed. Good night," said Alex as she started to walk up the stairs to a chorus of "good nights".

Sensing that a rough day was ahead of them, the guys decided to go to bed also. They made sure that they would talk to Alex all about the mission the next morning.

* * *

1. I have no idea how old Hiei is. Before he was partnered with Kurama and Goki, he was Alex's partner.

2. This is Latin for "all languages". I figured it would be appropriate

3. I just made up a time that it would take to get there.

4. I am not nearly creative enough to make up a sorting hat song. I used the one from the first HP book.

5. Same as the song. It is a password from HP 1.

I am impressed. I was able to revise another chapter in one day. I hope this one is enjoyable for people. I would love to hear some feedback on what you think. Some current reviews on the new story would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the third chapter. I added some pieces but mainly left the fights alone. I don't know how to write the fights so I apologize for the poor quality. So without further ado, the third chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. I do not receive anything from writing this except the knowledge of possibly giving someone something enjoyable to read.

"speaking"

'thinking'

-telepathy-

_change in scenerary and/or time_

_

* * *

Next day at 4 in the morning in Gryffindor tower_

Alex had woken up early out of habit. In the past, she used this time to train. Sometimes she would use the Whomping Willow as an opponent and sometimes she would venture into the Forbidden Forest. The centaurs originally did not appreciate her encroaching on their land but over the years, they understood she wasn't planning on taking anything from them. Alex just wanted an area away from the students were she could go all out. Instead of going to train this morning, she headed down to the common room to meet up with the guys. She knew that the guys were probably already up and would want to be briefed on what she already put into place at the school.

Once she snuck out of the girls' dorm without any trouble, she headed down to the common room. To her surprise, only Hiei and Kurama were up. 'I should have known that Yusuke and Kuwabara would take the advantage of the extra sleep.'

"Good morning Hiei, Kurama. How was your first night in the castle?"

"Good morning Alex. I see you're up early," said Kurama.

"You're avoiding my question."

"True, the night was ok. I spent the whole night growing plants into the walls to help with the supervision."

"Kurama, I appreciate you doing that. But why didn't you talk to me first? I already have some spread out and I could have helped you so you won't be exhausted today."

"I'll live. What did you do during the night Alex?"

"Sleeping. Or at least attempting to sleep. I kept feeling spikes in your aura Hiei. I assume you were putting wards on your bed?"

"You would be correct."

"Nothing else to share? I hope you both realize that you will want to sleep a little each night. While we don't require it as often as humans, we don't want the other students to become suspicious. They believe demons to be tales of lore and assume that we are human."

While the three were talking in the common room, Yusuke had finally woken up. He saw that Hiei and Kurama weren't in their beds. As he walked down to the common room, he heard Alex's previous statement. "You can't be serious when you said that?" he asked.

"Does it look like I'm joking? Of course I'm serious," retorted Alex. "The wizarding world may be more open than the humans in Japan but they don't believe in everything. They have giants and werewolves so they know there are creatures that normally wouldn't exist. But no one has seen a demon so they believe they are made up."

"If you say so. Will we be able to see any of these types of creatures? I think I can take them."

"Probably Yusuke. We take a class called Care of Magical Creatures. We get to learn and deal with different types of as the name suggests, magical creatures. We won't be working with the really dangerous ones like giants or werewolves due to liability. It is rumored though that Hagrid, the professor of the class, is part giant. He was the really big guy that was collecting the first years at the train station when we arrived here."

"Cool. I wondered why he was so tall. Makes sense now."

"Since you are telling us of some of the classes, is there anything we need to know about the school?" asked Kurama.

"What would you like to know? Classes, professors, layout, students, or general stuff?"

"Why not a general overview? The stuff that you feel will help us with the protection of the school. I would like to learn about the classes on my own."

"Well, beware of Snape. He hates all Gryffindors, but he is working as a spy for the Order. Beware of the stairs, they move on their own. I'll show you guys some shortcuts later. Curfew is 11 pm to 7 am. That means nobody is out of their common rooms between those times."

"Onna, what kind of shortcuts?"

"Oh the simple move a painting or tapestry and a hidden staircase are behind it. The whole school knows about them but not everyone uses the information. Not many secrets stay secrets here, it's amazing that no one has found out about me. Anyway, don't go near the Whomping Willow. It's a good spot to train in dodging because the tree attacks anything close to it, but people aren't to know about spirit energy and that sort of stuff," rambled on Alex.

"Hn. I don't need shortcuts."

"Yes you do. You're not allowed to use your demonic speed and you need to be at your classes on time. I am going to train for a little bit if you care to join me. Students will be waking up in about an hour to start getting ready for classes. It would be smart to be back in our beds when that happens. If you don't want to train, I'll see you at breakfast. It starts at 7:30 and first classes are at 8:30. Since Kuwabara isn't up, I assume he will be at breakfast. I'll see you later if you decide not to train," explained Alex.

"I think I will pass. Thank you though Alex. I will probably meditate in my bed for a bit to try and recover some energy," replied Kurama.

"That makes sense. I will see you at breakfast then. I am guessing you two are joining me?"

"Why not? I could use the activity," answered Yusuke.

"Hn."

_Breakfast_

"Hey Alex, what classes are you taking this year?" asked Harry as she sat down.

"The usual. Let me see your schedule. We have potions together first, then DADA, and the transfiguration. Oh joy, all our classes are with Slytherins today. Just what I always dreamed of, seeing Malfoy for the whole day. We also have our classes with my friends from Japan."

"Cool, Kuwabara and Yusuke get to deal with Snape at the same time as us," said Ron.

"Snape will probably forget about you and Harry for awhile. He'll probably try to mess with the guys for the first month," answered Alex.

"What's this I heard about me and Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara as he started to eat breakfast.

"We were just saying how you get to deal with the teacher from hell at the same time as us," replied Ron.

"And who would that be?" questioned Yusuke.

"Snape," said Harry, Ron, and Alex in unison.

"I told you about Snape earlier, Yusuke. Please don't go making trouble with Snape. He is worse than Mr. Iwamoto ever could be," warned Alex.

"Sure, sure, sure. I'll play nice, as long as he isn't as impatient as the toddler."

"Who's the toddler?" asked Hermione.

"He is just a friend of ours back in Japan. He is really short for his age so we call him toddler," explained Kurama quickly.

-Nice save Kurama. We'll need to talk later as a group on some cover stories. I figured you guys had some already in place but with Yusuke being Yusuke, it will be good to go over them again- said Alex.

-It was no big deal and I'll help you if he makes another mistake like that again- answered Kurama.

-Cool. Get ready for a bombardment of owls- said Alex as she closed the link.

Just as Alex said that, the mail came in. As Alex suspected, Kurama got bombarded with owls. She had overheard a couple of Hufflepuff fifth years the other night talking about if he needed a guide or not. Normally Hufflepuffs were conservative, very conservative, so that could only mean that most of the female census had the same idea.

With roughly thirty owls flying around his seat, Kurama could barely see, let alone talk to his friends. Seeing his distress, Alex started to take the letters off of the owls and giving them to Kurama.

"Happy birthday, Kurama. Seems like your fan club has already formed within the first twenty-four hours of your arrival," said Alex as she handed the last few letters to Kurama.

"And here I thought I got away from them. What should I do with these?"

"Answer them if you care to. You're a pretty boy so of course all the girls will swoon. I would say just treat them the same way you always have. You had a decent enough handle on the ones back in Japan. Not to mention, you are too polite to do anything too bad."

"You're right. You said classes start at 8:30?"

"Yes. You have potion with all of us."

"Speaking of potions, we need to get there now or we'll be late," chimed Hermione.

As they neared the dungeons, Alex saw Draco and his cronies waiting for the group with their wands out. Alex stopped the group in their tracks and muttered, "Prosperitas." (1)

"What was that for?" demanded Yusuke.

"Just wait and see. The only other person than Snape that tries to make a Gryffindor's life miserable is just ahead of us probably waiting to hex us. Let's see what happens," answered Alex.

"If it isn't the mudbloods and their pack of freaks," sneered Draco.

"Good morning to you too, Malfoy," answered Alex.

"You know, I haven't repaid you for your generous gift on the train," continued Draco. "Stupefy!"

Instead of Alex being knocked out, she was left unfazed.

"What happened? You're supposed to be knocked out," replied Malfoy starting to panic slightly.

"Hey Ron, looks like Ferret can't stand the pressure of getting such a simple spell wrong," jeered Harry.

"Guess so. What's wrong Ferret? Can't stand being a failure?" added Ron.

Before Draco could respond, Snape came barging out of the classroom. "Guthart, Granger, Potter, Weasley, Urameshi, Kuwabara, Minamino, Jaganshi! Classroom now and ten points from Gryffindor each for being late!"

While the group of Gryffindors was being yelled at, Draco and his lackeys snuck into the classroom.

Harry and company walked into the classroom and quickly took their seats. Harry sat next to Ron, Kuwabara by Yusuke, Alex by Hiei, and Hermione by Kurama.

"For our new students, just a brief overview. There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations. I doubt that any of you will understand the importance of potion making. Directions are on the board and start after I pair you up. Granger, Crabbe. Potter, Goyle. Guthart, Malfoy. Jaganshi, Kuwabara. Minamino, Parkinson. Zabini, Urameshi. Begin."

"So this is a regrowth potion. It is mainly used for wizards in accidents that have left them amputated. It can also be used when a wizard gets spliced during apparition. You can either work the cauldron or prepare the ingredients, your choice," said Alex taking charge.

"Shut up mudblood. I'm not doing any of that shit. I would rather die than take orders from you," spat Malfoy.

"Fine, be that way and fail for all I care. But I am not sacrificing my grade for your pride," retorted Alex.

"If you don't want that to happen, then make it yourself."

"I think I will."

As Yusuke watched the argument, he tried to get Blaise to talk. "Are they always like this?" whispered Yusuke.

"Yes. Most of the time teachers are smart enough to not pair them up," Blaise answered.

"Wanna make a bet?" asked Yusuke. Blaise nodded. "Ten galleons Alex punches him."

"Ten galleons she won't," answered Blaise. 'This is an easy win. Guthart wouldn't dare to be sent to Dumbledore's office.'

As soon as Blaise finished his thought, a sickening crack was heard and an unconscious Malfoy landed across the room. Blood was pouring out from his nose and a small cut above his right eye. Alex looked content as she started to work on the potion.

"Guthart, headmaster's office now! Goyle, take Mister Malfoy to the hospital wing. The rest of you continue working," ordered Snape as he saw what happened.

As everyone set to their tasks, Blaise handed over ten galleons to Yusuke.

_Dumbledore's office_

"Ah Severus. Don't you have a class at the moment?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Yes headmaster. But someone decided to interrupt it," replied Snape.

"Bring them in," said Dumbledore. As Alex walked in, Dumbledore sighed. "Miss Guthart, please sit down and explain what happened starting with what you deem necessary."

"Yes headmaster. We all know that there is a great amount of tension between Slytherin and Gryffindor, especially Draco and I. Before class today, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were waiting outside the classroom. I assumed that he was going to hex my friends and me so I cast the Good Fortune Charm on our group. My assumptions were correct when Malfoy aimed the Stunning Spell at me. Instead of being knocked out, I became was left unfazed. Then, Professor Snape came out and yelled at the Gryffindors to get in the classroom while taking ten points off each. While this happened, Malfoy snuck into the room. Professor Snape then paired us up to brew a regrowth potion. Malfoy and I were partners causing us to bicker about the situation. He kept insulting me and praising about how he was the best at potions. He annoyed so much that I lost control of myself. I punched him in the face. I believe I broke his nose, cut him above his right eye, and knocked him unconscious. That's everything, I believe."

"Miss Guthart, you must try to not let Mister Malfoy get to you. Since this is your first outburst, I will only give you detention with Professor Snape and twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor. Is that alright with you, Severus?"

"Yes, headmaster. Miss Guthart, be in my classroom at 7:00 pm tonight," said Snape. With that, Snape strode out of the room.

"Thank you headmaster. I will head back to class now. Goodbye," said Alex.

"Goodbye Miss Guthart. Please try to calm down when you're around Mister Malfoy," answered Dumbledore.

When Alex exited the room, she let out a sigh of relief. As she headed to the dungeons, Alex had a nagging feeling in her mind. -Hello Hiei. What do you want now?-

-Hn. Why did you punch that worthless ningen during class?-

-Felt like it. He was getting annoying anyways.-

-That's not a proper reason.- added Kurama as he joined the link.

-Yes it is, fox. I've dealt with that for the past four years and he finally got what he deserved.-

-It doesn't matter how long it has been going on, what matters is what you did now. What did the headmaster give you as punishment?- asked Kurama.

-Just detention and twenty points off since it is my first outburst.-

-That is quite a light sentence.- observed Kurama.

-Yes. Like I said, it was my first offence so there was no need to be harsher. Most punishments here consist of detention or loss of points. And since we live here, there is no escaping detention. I hope Yusuke realizes this and keeps himself out of trouble.-

-Onna, where are you? Class is about to end and those three ningens that you talk to constantly are pestering me to tell them how you did that.-

-Almost at the dungeons and I have a name. It's ALEX! And why are they asking you?-

-Hn. Because I wasn't surprised at your action and you told them that you always fought when you were in Japan.-

-Oops- was all they heard right as Alex closed the link and walked into the classroom. The Slytherins were look at her with eyes off hate while the Gryffindors looked at her with fear.

As Alex sat down, a note landed on her desk. It read:

**Need to talk with Genkai, rest of group, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Meet after dinner in Genkai's room.**

Just as she finished reading the note, the bell rang signaling the end of class.

On the way to DADA, Harry and Ron wouldn't shut up about Malfoy getting knocked out.

"Alex, how long do you have detention and how many points did we lose?" asked Hermione after they got away from the Slytherins.

"Only tonight with Snape and twenty points. It's not bad at all," said Alex.

"It is detention with Snape. How can that not be bad?" exclaimed Ron

"That's weird. We lost fifty points and detention each for breaking curfew and you only lost twenty for fighting," added Harry. "Who cares. At least Malfoy wasn't in class and probably won't be in DADA."

"I wouldn't count on that," said Alex. "I punched him early in the class, and Madam Pomfrey would most likely heal him quickly and send him back to class because it is the first day."

When the group entered the room, they could barely hold in the groans from the returning students. There was Malfoy sitting in the middle of the room with a scowl on his face. Before any threats could be exchanged, the late bell rang reminding the students to get in their seats. Alex and the group sat in the very back of the room.

As Genkai entered from her office, she went directly into her lesson, no information on her past like the past couple teachers had done. "I see that you have had a very interesting group of teachers during your school career. The only decant education that you got was in your third year with the werewolf. I see that you also haven't talked about demons at all."

When she said that phrase about demons, the whole class other than Alex, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara started to laugh.

"You can't expect us to believe that demons exist? They're just figments of the imagination," said Malfoy as he laughed.

"Malfoy, please explain this to me. What is the difference between us not believing in demons and muggles saying that witches and wizards are figments of the imagination?" interjected Alex.

"Guthart, show me your evidence. Wait, you can't. There is none," retorted Malfoy.

"Alex, Hiei, Kurama. Come here. Mr. …" started Genkai.

"Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy. These three people are your evidence. Change into your demonic forms."

"But Genkai…" whined Alex.

"Shut up, onna. Why are you whining?"

"Because it is annoying to change only to be used as evidence."

"Alex, transform so you can create a ring," said Genkai annoyed.

"A ring? We're going to have a tournament? YAY!" said Alex happily. With that, there was a bright light and Alex now stood in her demonic form. She had jet-black hair with blood red highlights. This was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Her clothing consisted of a sleeveless black top, tight black jeans, and black combat boots. She had two daggers strapped to her upper forearms and a belt consisting of two katanas, a whip, and a number of daggers. She had two small knives hidden in her boots in case of emergencies. She now had a Jagan on her forehead, a green vine tattoo going around her left eye ending in a tear shape, and a green dragon snaking up her right arm. Kurama then transformed.

"Come on Hiei. Transform so we can spar," stated Alex.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ok. You win. Go ahead and transform," said Alex.

"Hn." As Hiei transformed, Alex and the rest of the class started to crack up.

"What's so funny, onna?" growled Hiei.

"Nothing. It's just that I used the oldest trick in the book to get my way. It's called a "Bugs Bunny"," explained Alex.

"I don't care what it's called. Just shut up," replied Hiei.

"Fine, fine, fine. No need to be so touchy," said Alex defensively. "Hey Genkai. When does the tournament begin?"

"As soon as we get outside and you create a ring," answered Genkai.

"Fifty yards diameter?" asked Alex.

"If that's the size used in the Dark Tournament."

"Okay. See you down there," replied Alex as she walked towards the windows.

"Hey Alex, isn't the exit the other way?" asked Lavender.

"For you guys, yes. For me, the stairs take too long. Care to join me, Kurama? Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Why not? It will be a good warm up," answered Kurama.

"I'll take that as a "yes", Hiei. Let's go," stated Alex. She soon jumped out of the window, followed by Hiei, and then Kurama. As Kurama disappeared, the class excluding Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Genkai ran over to the window. A number of "Are they crazy?" and "That's suicide!" could be heard. An occasional "Thank God she's dead!" could be heard from the Slytherins.

"Well hurry up. Get outside so you can receive you preview of demonic and spirit energy," said Genkai as she led them out of the door. "Alex should have the ring created by now."

_Outside_

"As you can see, demons exist. But you don't have to be a demon to contain extraordinary powers. Spirit energy resides in everyone. The baka and the dimwit both have an exceptional amount of spirit energy. I, myself, am gifted with the talent to unlock any spirit energy. You can use your spirit energy to form weapons, shields, or to manipulate objects. This tournament will demonstrate that. First match, Alex v Kuwabara. Second, Hiei v Yusuke. Third, me v winner of match 1. Fourth, Kurama v winner of match 2. Fifth, winner of match 3 v winner of match 4. Any questions from the fighters?" introduced Genkai.

"Can you please switch me with Hiei?" asked Alex. "Kuwabara won't throw a punch at me. It goes against his honor code. I may be a girl but I am also a fighter. Also, Hiei and Kuwabara always argue so that would be an interesting fight."

"Ok. New schedule: match 1, Hiei v Kuwabara, and match 2, Alex v Yusuke. To win, your opponent either must be knocked out, down for ten counts, or out of the ring for ten counts. Match 1 up. Fight!" yelled Genkai.

"That was a great idea, Alex. This should be an interesting fight," said Kurama as Hiei unsheathed his katana and Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword.

"The sword that Kuwabara just created consists of some of his spirit energy," commented Genkai.

"Remember Hiei. You kill Kuwabara and Koenma will have you head and maybe mine," yelled Alex as Hiei charged Kuwabara.

"Hey Alex. Who is Koenma and why would he have your head too if you didn't kill Kuwabara?" asked Hermione.

"Well Koenma is the prince of Reikai and my boss. He was the one Yusuke was referring to when he talked of the toddler. He believes that since Hiei and I are elemental demons, I am the only one here who can survive his worst attacks while protecting certain idiots from his anger," replied Alex.

"Intersting," answered Hermione. "What element do you control?"

"I have ultimate control over earth and a little over fire because of my heritage. I'm ¼ earth and ¼ fire. I am also ½ black angel so I have many powers. Hiei has ultimate control over fire and no control over ice eventhough he is ½ fire and ½ ice. The only thing he inherited from his mother side was the ability to create precious gems from his tears, which you can see is very little."

Kuwabara had held his own during the fight but was starting to get desperate. He just continued to swing his sword blindly hoping to hit Hiei by chance. After several minutes, Kuwabara was knocked out, and Alex and Yusuke jumped into the ring.

"Don't expect me to go lightly on you just because you beat Toguro, Yusuke. He was an easy kill. Too bad I never got to fight him," taunted Alex.

"Easy! You got to be kidding me. He was an upper B class and you can't be more than a mid-B class demon," exclaimed Yusuke. "That was what Hiei was after the end of the Dark Tournament after all."

"Too quick to make assumptions, detective. The Dark Tournament was a month ago, but I have trained since then. Also, I was originally, and still am, stronger than Hiei," retorted Alex. "Now stop talking and start fighting."

"Wait, what class do you think you are?" asked Yusuke as he got in a defensive stance.

Alex disappeared and reappeared to the left of Yusuke. She quickly punched then kicked him. "At least mid-A," said Alex as Yusuke skidded and got to his feet.

"Cheap shot," said Yusuke as he charged Alex. She didn't flinch as he brought his arm back getting ready to punch. Smirking, Yusuke brought his arm forward and hit…nothing but air.

"Too slow," stated Alex as she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to his head.

Yusuke went flying thirty yards. When he didn't move, Alex started walking towards him. "You can't be unconscious yet. I didn't hit you that hard," said Alex. She rolled him over with her foot when she finished talking. Before she could react, Alex came face to face with Yusuke's spirit gun.

When Alex went flying from the impact, Botan showed up with Keiko and Yukina.

"Yusuke! What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to kill her?" yelled Keiko.

"Keiko! What are you doing here?" asked a bewildered Yusuke.

"To come to school of course, but to also keep you in check with your woLOOK OUT!" screamed Keiko.

"Wha—?" was the only thing Yusuke said before his face hit the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Yusuke, distractions will only make you lose. Also, I must remind you that Toguro was an easy kill. That hit would have killed him, but as you can see, it didn't hurt me the littlest bit. This is getting boring." Alex unsheathed her katana. "Goodnight." Alex charged Yusuke and hit him in the head with the hilt of her katana.

"Hiei. Get up here," commanded Genkai.

"Hn. I'm here you old hag," answered Hiei.

"Since Genkai is fighting, I'll be referee. You know the rules, so fight," said Alex. 'AAAAAHHHH! I sound like Juri.' "No, not good!"

"What's not good?" asked Kurama. "Are you finally realizing that you won't beat me?"

"Oh yes, that's it," answered Alex with a great helping of sarcasm. "Vain, cocky, arrogant, perverted bastard," muttered Alex.

"Thank you for the compliments. What was not good?"

"I realized that I sounded just like Juri, except for the commentary during the fight."

"Alex, where did Professor Genkai and Hiei go?" asked Harry.

"Huh, they're on the ring fighting. Where else would they be?" answered Alex.

"Oh ok. Uh…what are they doing?" continued Harry.

"You can't see them can you?" Harry shook his head. "Ok, I'll be right back." Alex went to stand in front of the whole class. "Ok, who can clearly see the fight?" asked Alex addressing all of the students. Only Keiko, Yukina, and Botan raised their hands. "That's what I thought," said Alex more to herself than anyone else. "Hey Hiei, Genkai! Can you please slow the fight down! The ningens can't see you guys at all! Thanks!" yelled Alex.

Hiei and Genkai both slowed down just enough to let the class see them. The sight that greeted the students was nearly impossible to take in. the fight had begun no less than two minutes ago and Genkai had a number of cuts, shallow and deep, all over her body. Just one look at Hiei proved that she was indeed the worst for wear. Hiei had a couple of bruises, and that was it.

"God I hate getting old. This body just isn't as good as when I was younger," muttered Genkai as she panted trying to catch her breath. "I yield, Hiei. You win. I can't afford to get knocked out and it looks like I won't beat you. Kurama, Alex. It's your turn."

"Good luck, Alex. You'll need a lot to beat me," said Kurama.

"I don't need luck, you vain fox. I have all the skill and more to beat you."

"Sure." Kurama summoned his rose whip. "This shall be interesting, two plant demons."

"You can't forget that I am part fire and that fire burns plants," said Alex as she got her whip off of her belt. She then fused it with some of her rekai to give it thorns as strong as Kurama's and a few flames throughout the length of the whip. "Let's see. Our whips both consist of thorns strong enough to cut through steel, but mine has the little bonus of fire to burn yours."

Kurama looked calmly at Alex as she changed her whip. He was trying to find a weakness in it to help him win. He hadn't seen anything yet but that didn't mean that he wouldn't find one later.

"Yo Kurama. Are you going to stare at me all night or are we going to fight?" yelled Alex getting his attention once again.

"Ready to lose? I expected you to at least attack if I was off in my own little world."

"Well that would be a cowards approach. Anyways, it would go against my code, 'never begin a fight when an opponent has their back turned.' As I said, that would make me a coward and my pride wouldn't allow that."

Alex lashed her whip out at Kurama. He dodged with a perfect back flip. "Kurama, this is no time to be showing off and practicing your gymnastic skills. That was an easy dodge, let's see how well you do on the next level."

Alex attacked Kurama with multiple slashes. He was able to dodge all but the last one. He had been expecting a blow to the legs and jumped up to evade it. Instead he got hit in the legs anyway because the attack was directed at his chest.

"Good try, but not good enough. I got a hit on you and that wasn't even trying. Maybe you need to try going on the offensive," said Alex as she changed her whip back into its original form. She was putting it away when Kurama suddenly charged at her.

"Maybe you should try to not lose sight of your opponent during a fight," said Kurama as he sent his whip out.

"Maybe you should remember that I am skilled with the katana as well," answered Alex as she blocked the attack with the sheath of her katana. "Why don't we see how skilled you are in fighting against a bow and arrow?" Alex summoned a bow and a quiver of arrows. "I'll try my 'Arrows of the Damned' today. I haven't used them in a while." Alex strung her bow and shouted, "Arrow of the Damned!" as she aimed at Kurama's right arm.

She hit it right on the mark and a bright light erupted. Kurama screamed out in pain. "The pain you feel, my dear kitsune, is the souls of all the people you hurt or killed trying to bring out their revenge. Care for me to stop or let the pain continue. The only bad part is that it only affects the limb I hit. If I hit you in the chest, it would only affects your chest and nothing else. It's quite handy, ain't it?"

"Of course if you're not on the receiving end of the attack though," spat Kurama.

"Alex let him go. You won now stop the pain before you kill him," commanded Genkai.

"Yes Genkai," answered Alex as she let the pain cease. "Let me help you Kurama."

"There is no need since the pain is mainly in my arms, but thank you."

"You still don't trust me, do you? Any hand offered during a battle should be interpreted as a threat. A good idea except that the fight is over."

"Enough chit-chat. Alex your fight with Hiei starts in five minutes. I suggest that you rest at least a little bit to regain some strength," added Genkai.

"I won't gain anything back in five minutes so why don't we start it now. Ok with you, Hiei?" answered Alex.

"Hn. Whatever. I don't care."

"Ok. We'll fight now then. Let's start," stated Alex.

Alex unsheathed her katana as Hiei did the same. "Keep the speed to a minimum so that the students can see you," was their only warning from Genkai as they started to circle each other.

Alex was the first to change direction and charged Hiei. A series of clangs could be heard as Alex repeatedly attacked Hiei. Hiei repeatedly counterattack Alex during this time also. After about five minutes of this, Alex and Hiei separated to catch their breaths. Alex and Hiei each had a few shallow cuts.

"Let's step this up a notch, shall we?" said Alex with a dangerous gleam in her eye. She started to push some power into her arm as Hiei did the same. His ward bandages started to burn of as his dragon started to form. "Dragon of the Darkness/Earthly Flame!" was heard as the dragons were released from their masters and started to head to the other one. They battled each other to destroy the other one and to reach the opponent. The powers cancelled out with a big explosion.

Alex had expected this and ran through the blast and pounced on Hiei pulling a dagger out of her belt. "I win," said Alex as she held down Hiei's arms with her own arm and knee as she pressed the dagger in to his neck.

"I think not," said Hiei as he pushed her off of him. He then grabbed the dagger and held it to her throat.

A growl emitted from Alex's throat as the blade dug a little deeper. Alex brought her leg far enough around to reach her boot and pulled out a knife. She cut Hiei's ankle causing him to lose his concentration. She threw him off of her and charged him with the knife in hand. He put the dagger in front of him in instinct causing the dagger to pierce her stomach. In turn, Alex drove the knife into his chest on the right making sure to miss his vital organs. "How is it that all of our fights end in with one of us having a blade in themselves? I've always wondered that," questioned Alex as she pulled out the knife and put it into her boot.

"Hn. I have no idea," answered Hiei as he took the dagger out of Alex's stomach and handing it back to her. Alex immediately put it into her belt.

"Oh my. Alex, Hiei let me heal you two. Those are some nasty cuts," said Yukina.

"Ok. Wait who would we classify as the winner? I'm just wondering," replied Alex.

"It was a draw," said Genkai as Yukina rushed over to the two fighters.

"Let me see the wounds Alex," pressed Yukina.

"I said ok, keep your shirt on even though I won't for much longer," said Alex with a laugh.

Yusuke had just woken up. "What? Alex is going to strip for us? Cool!" said Yusuke.

"You wish, baka. I have a tank top under this anyway. You should know since I get enough injuries on my upper body to keep Yukina busy," retorted Alex as she took off her shirt. As she said, she was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top underneath it. Yukina quickly healed her and started towards Hiei.

"Hiei, please let me heal you too. You don't look any better than Alex," begged Yukina.

"Hn, whatever." Hiei didn't want to be mean but he didn't want Yukina to know that he was her brother. Yukina healed him just as Kuwabara woke up.

"Yukina my love. What are you doing here?" asked Kuwabara as he ran over to her. The rest of the Reikai Tentai sweat dropped.

"I'm here to study with you guys. Keiko said that she was coming and I wanted to keep her company," answered Yukina oblivious to Kuwabara's flirting, or was she. 'I hope Kazuma would stop with all this nonsense. It's embarrassing not to mention annoying. It's really hard to keep acting like I don't know what he is talking about.'

"Alex. Destroy the ring. Class is almost over, and lunch is about to start," ordered Genkai.

"What! That tournament took up the whole class? Time sure does fly when you're fighting," answered Alex as she started to make the ring dissolve into the ground.

"Homework tonight. Write a paragraph on your observations today. At least twelve inches long with the handwriting no bigger than ½ of an inch big. Fighters write about your experience and what you learn from your opponent." With that, the bell rang for lunch. Alex, Hiei, and Kurama all changed into their human forms before leaving.

As Alex and the gang entered the Great Hall, all talking stopped and everyone looked their way. "What? Have they never found out a surprising secret before?" muttered Alex with annoyance. "Wait a second, they have and this was the way they acted," growled Alex.

Alex went to sit at the Gryffindor table in a bad mood. When she and the group had sat down, some of the other students changed seats to get away from them. This made Alex feel worse.

"Hey Harry," said Alex. "Remember how you were treated just like this in second year?"

"How could I forget. You, Hermione, and Ron were the only ones to talk to me for most of the year."

"Well, how did you deal with it?" asked Alex.

"Wait a sec. Alex is asking for advice. Hell must have frozen over," interrupted Yusuke causing Kuwabara to laugh and Alex to send a glare his way. That immediately shut him up.

"Well, I just ignored them and I found out who my true friends were," answered Harry.

"Thanks. I guess that Gryffindors aren't as loyal as I thought they were." Lunch continued on a better note than when the gang entered the Great Hall. People began to talk again but still kept their distance from the gang.

_After Class at Gryffindor Common Room_

"I hate Snape and McGonagall, but Snape more. We have to turn in two essays by Wednesday. I really miss the days when all the teachers did on the first day of elementary school was ask you about your summer. Those were the best days. Harry, Ron. I don't feel like writing my essays right now. Why don't we go watch my friends' flying practice," suggested Alex.

"Why not? Maybe one of them will be good enough to play as a keeper," answered Harry.

"Guys. You really should work on your homework. You don't want to get in trouble and lose us even more points," added Hermione.

"Don't worry about it 'Mione. We'll get it done eventually. Let's go," said Ron.

On the way to the Quiditch pitch, Alex, Harry, and Ron talked of the Gryffindor team. Alex was telling the guys how if Kurama could fly then he would be good keeper. She explained Kurama was just as meticulous as her and needed great hand eye coordination from using a whip. She also kept trying to get Ron to try out. He always loved Quiditch but he didn't want to be on the team with the twins. He got along well with Fred and George but he didn't want to be only known as their brother on the team.

When they got there, Alex was happy, yet also upset. Sure Kurama could fly letting Alex sneak out of the keeper position, but the Slytherins were also there practicing.

"Why must the kamis decide to torture me today? First the revelation of my heritage and then having to deal with the Slytherins after class," muttered Alex.

"I agree with you Alex. Why must Slytherins be here?" added Harry.

When they reached the gang, Alex congratulated Yusuke and Kurama for flying so well. Kuwabara did ok for a beginner but Hiei had a hard time getting into the air. It didn't really come as a surprise. Hiei preferred running with his speed and keeping two feet on the ground. The only exception was when trees were involved but then he still had his feet on a solid object.

"I'm impressed," said Harry. "Hey Yusuke and Kurama. Here at the school we play a game on the brooms called Quiditch. We are looking for a player to fill the keeper position. If you guys are interested, we will be having tryouts soon."

"Thank you for the offer. But I think I will have to pass. What about you Yusuke?" answered Kurama.

"I'm with him. I like this and all but I think I like the ground better."

"If you say so. The offer still stands though. We might as well head back before Hermione bites of our heads for not finishing our essays," said Harry.

"Good point. Don't want Hermione to strangle me only after the first day back. Could understand the first week but not the first day," added Alex.

"Why would she strangle you?" asked Kurama.

"Cause I am a procrastinator who does my homework in other classes, breakfast, and lunch. Not to mention that I don't go to sleep until 2:30 am and wake up at 4:00 am. She says that I need more sleep but I never listen to her."

"What do you mean that you go to bed at 2:30 am! What would you do I that time anyway since everyone else is asleep by midnight," exclaimed Ron.

"Simple, head to the Forbidden Forest and train. I like to call it my little walk in the woods. Not to mention that I also train by the Whomping Willow between 4:00 am and 5:30 am."

"But, but, but…how?" stammered Harry dumfounded.

"Easy. Demons don't need a lot of sleep and I'm used to pulling late nights and early mornings with what I did in the past."

"What did you do?" asked Ron.

"Yea Alex. We don't know much of you past, so what did you do before you met us?" added Yusuke.

"My own thing. It wasn't the most legal and I don't think Koenma will like it. I don't need him coming after me because of my past at the moment. So let's forget about it for the moment."

Once Alex finished, she said the password for Gryffindor Tower since the conversation lasted the entire walk. When they entered the common room, Hermione came stalking over to them and pushed three books into Alex's, Ron's, and Harry's hands.

"'Mione! What was that for?" whined Ron.

"You three need to start on your homework now. Do you have any idea what time it is?" screeched Hermione.

"Yea. 6:00 pm meaning dinner time," answered Harry.

"Yes, but that also means that you will only have a few hours to finish you essays and your other homework," continued Hermione.

"Don't fret Hermione. We'll get it done," said Alex. "Now what about heading down to dinner and getting some food. I'm starved."

* * *

1. It translates to good fortune in Latin.

So this is a really long chapter. I want people to know that this is probably going to be the longest chapter. I had so much I wanted to include that I just didn't stop writing. I would love for people to leave me a quick note just so I know how this is going. I want to make sure that it is flowing ok. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. It seems to be a little easier to edit the chapters since they were already prewritten. I altered the meeting a great deal so I am hoping to take the chapter into a different direction. Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. I do not receive anything from writing this except the knowledge of possibly giving someone something enjoyable to read.

"speaking"

'thinking'

-telepathy-

_change in scenery and/or time_

_

* * *

End of Dinner_

'I guess that it's time to go talk with Genkai,' thought Alex. 'I hope no one is there yet. I want to talk to Genkai alone about some stuff before we make some concrete plans with everyone.'

On her way to Genkai's room, Alex was lucky to not run into any nuisances. She almost ran into Malfoy but was able to take a quick shortcut. Malfoy was still a little pissed off about Alex being the evidence to making him appear a fool.

"Hello?" yelled Alex as she entered the classroom. When she got no answer, she realized that she was the first one to arrive and no one was hiding around the room.

"Guthart, what was all that yelling for?" asked an irritated Genkai.

"Sorry Master Genkai. I guess I don't want to have this meeting. I have already told Kurama and Hiei about some of the stuff I have done. I wanted to talk to you alone about some stuff. Has anyone else arrived for the meeting?"

"No. The baka and the dimwit are probably still eating, Kurama is probably reading or doing his homework, and Hiei is probably training. The other three are at the door now."

"Oh. Hi guys. Master Genkai, can we talk later after everyone has left?" asked Alex.

"Hi Alex," said Ron. "See Hermione, we're not late. Alex and Professor Genkai are the only ones here."

"I can see that Ron. But I would rather be here first than walking in late. You should know that by now."

"Professor Genkai, I have a question. You said that you can unlock any spirit energy. Can you tell if we have any?" asked Harry.

"I will explain this better in class in the future but I can tell you some now. Spirit energy is what Yusuke and Kuwabara uses. It is one of the main energies that humans use. Demons have their own type of energy. Alex, Hiei, and Kurama use that. Now with wizards, you call it magic. It is the same thing as spirit energy but you use a wand and commands to manipulate the energy. When wizards complete wandless or comandless spells, they have mastered their spirit energy and can manipulate it at will," explained Genkai. "It is my goal to teach you all to use spirit energy without the wands. This is because spells affect demons differently than humans. For example, the Killing Curse does kill any human it hits. When it hits a demon, it is not all that powerful and might cause them to become unconscious. This is not a guarantee so relying on the spells you know weakens yourself. Using pure spirit energy can be more powerful and will help you survive if you encounter demons," explained Genkai.

"Cool. Can we manipulate it anyway we want?" asked Harry.

"A person can manipulate the energy into specific items. Kuwabara used a sword earlier and so he can manipulate his energy into all sorts of blades. Yusuke can manipulate his into all forms of projectiles, like a single bullet or a shot gun barrage. You never know until after the energy comes to the surface. Well determine that later on this year when we unlock all of yours."

"Yo grandma. Why did we have to have a meeting? You're cutting into my nap time!" compained Yusuke as he threw open the door. Following him was Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko, and Yukina.

"Dimwit. Why are the girls here?"

"It isn't like they have anywhere else to go. They don't have a house yet."

"We'll have to take them to the Headmaster later I suppose. We are here so that we can get a complete idea of the mission from Alex. She has had the mission longer than you. She knows what has happened and knows what she has done to protect the school."

"Thank you Genkai. I guess it might be good to update Harry, Ron, and Hermione on this. Where would suggest I start?" inquired Alex.

"How about the beginning? Starting with why Voldemort is obsessed with Mr. Potter."

"That works. Harry, Ron, Hermione. Feel free to add in anything I miss when I speak about stuff here at school. Well I assume Koenma gave you a brief overview of the first war. Voldemort was brutal on how he treated those that were not of pure wizarding blood. He would find entertainment in torturing and slaughtering those people. If any opposed him, he would kill them without hesitation. One night, he tried to kill Harry but did not succeed. In doing so, he was thought to be dead and life returned to normal for most of the wizarding world. Koenma knew that Voldemort was out there somewhere because his spirit did not return to the Reikai. When wizards and witches turn 11, they typically receive acceptance letters to a school somewhere. Most of England comes to Hogwarts. Koenma was worried that some of Voldemort's devoted followers would try to bring his reign back and try to harm Harry while at school. Because of that, I was sent here as a student. In the first year, things were interesting. There was a troll that caused some damage around Halloween but Harry took care of that. Towards the end, those three decided to try to reach an artifact so that Voldemort would not become immortal. Ron, please stop cringing, it is just a name. As I was saying, Voldemort was trying to become immortal via a special stone. Before I knew what happened, those three had ventured into an area of the school to retrieve it. By the time I reached them, Harry had retrieved the stone and passed out. Professor Quirrell was rolling on the ground in pain with burns all over his hands. I didn't see Voldemort so I killed Quirrell to relieve him of the pain. In the second year, a creature called a basilisk was terrorizing the school. This was because of a diary from Voldemort in school trying to kill off all the students that weren't pure bloods. He was once again trying to regenerate his powers. The third year, there was some incidents with people from the first war. Sirius, Harry's godfather, had broken out of a wizarding prison and was trying to contact Harry. It was believed that Sirius had been the one that gave Voldemort the Potter's location in order to kill them. Instead it was another friend, Peter Pettigrew, which betrayed Harry's parents. So Sirius was looking to help protect Harry and to find Peter. The dementors, guards of the prison, were constantly around the castle grounds and causing issue with the group. We found out that Peter Pettigrew was pretending to be Ron's pet rat. I believe he was acting as a spy for Voldemort and was relaying information for the 3 years before that to Voldemort. He got away and is now currently with Voldemort. Last year, there was a tournament between here and two other schools. Somehow, Harry was a participant in the tournament even though he was not old enough. The final task included a maze that led to the trophy. When Harry and another contestant, Cedric Diggory, touched the trophy, they were transported away from the school. When I saw this I immediately left to try and find them. I couldn't find them but somehow Harry returned to the school with a dead Cedric. Harry, I know what you told me but would you be willing to tell everyone else generally what happened?"

"Yeah. When Cedric and I got to the trophy, we were immediately transported to a little cemetery somewhere. We both saw a cauldron, Peter Pettigrew, and some form of an infant. Peter immediately killed Cedric before we could do anything. Peter dragged me to some tombstone and bound me there. He cut my arm and poured some of my blood into the cauldron. He also threw in an old bone and cut off his own hand. Then he picked up the infant. It was actually Voldemort and Peter dropped him in there. Soon Voldemort rose from the cauldron in a whole new body. Out of nowhere, a bunch of Death Eaters appeared in the cemetery. I was able to somehow fight my way towards the trophy and brought Cedric's body back to the school. I don't know what happened to Voldemort after I left but I know he is still alive. The only person in charge that believes me is Dumbledore. The Ministry of Magic thinks I am telling lies."

"Why don't you also tell them of this past summer?" interjected Alex.

"Well I was once again attacked by dementors. The Ministry doesn't believe that I was attacked and think I am making it up."

"So what that means is that the Ministry is losing control of its prison. I am afraid that this means that Voldemort will try to break out all of his followers and will send the dementors here to attack the students. It will be another thing we need to keep an eye on. I believe that is all," explained Alex.

"Wow, and I thought my life was messed up at times. Yours takes the cake man," said Yusuke.

"So Alex, you said this morning that you already had some things in place for protection. Care to elaborate?" asked Kurama.

"Sure. Well at the moment, I have some plants woven throughout some of the walls to keep an eye on some of the more populated areas like the library and the Great Hall. There are also a few keeping an eye on the perimeter. I am currently doing rounds between training at night and training in the morning to keep watch on anything suspicious. There is one other thing but I need to speak with Genkai privately about it before I allow others to know. I'm sorry."

"Aw come on, secrets are no fun," whined Yusuke. All that was heard next was a loud smack. When everyone looked around, they all saw Yusuke rubbing his now reddened check. "Damn Keiko, what was that for?"

"She said she needed to speak with Genkai before telling anyone else. Can't you for once grow up and respect someone else's privacy?" exclaimed a fuming Keiko.

After that incident, they spoke of different plans to implement in order to protect the school. Surprisingly, Harry didn't take the fact that Alex was sent there to protect him as badly as she hoped. She was thinking that once he found out, Harry would think she only became friends with him because she was forced to. But then again, it had been 4 years and he had started to get to know as much as she wanted him to know.

Once that was done, everyone started to head back to the dorms. Keiko and Yukina stayed behind with Alex and Genkai. They soon started their way to the headmaster's office. Upon arrival, Genkai knocked on the door and waited until she heard Dumbledore's voice say come in.

"Ahh Genkai. What can I do for you? And who are these two young ladies?"

"Dumbledore. This is Keiko and this is Yukina. Koenma decided to send them here with the boys as transfer students. I believe it is probably to have a few more healers just in case. They will be needing rooms to stay in."

"I see. Will you two be actual students or working as an apprentice?" inquired Dumbledore.

"Sir, neither of us have any school supplies so I guess we will be apprentices. I know some basic first aid and want to be a nurse when I finish school in Japan," answered Keiko politely. "Yukina has phenomenal healing abilities due to her heritage. Is it possible to maybe apprentice in the infirmary?"

"Of course. I believe Madam Pomfrey would love to have some students to teach on her own. It will probably be beneficial to sort you into a house anyway so that you will be around students your own age. If you will please take a seat here, I will get the sorting hat."

Once he returned, Dumbledore placed the hat upon Keiko's head. After a little deliberation, the hat announced to the room that she would be placed in Ravenclaw. Then it came time for Yukina to be sorted. Relatively quickly it decided that she should be in Hufflepuff and told the room. After they were done, they thanked the headmaster and left to find their common rooms. Alex and Genkai led Keiko to Ravenclaw first and then Yukina to Hufflepuff. After they dropped the girls off, both returned to Genkai's classroom to finish talking. "So what else did you want to say, Alex?" started Genkai.

"I wanted to talk to you about one other precaution I have put in place. While most of the wizarding world does not believe in demons, there are actually a number of hanyous that live in England. Some of them also attend here as students. They are Parvati and Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot, and Mandy Brocklehurst (1). Cedric Diggory, the student who died last year, was also a hanyou. While the killing curse is not strong enough to kill a full blooded demon, it still kills hanyous. I have talked with them about helping patrol the school in the past and many are glad to help. They are slightly reserved though because they are hanyous and don't want people to know that they are part demon. I wanted to know if you would like to speak with the group about helping us all the while keeping their identities hidden."

"That would be a good idea. I will speak with them tomorrow after classes. I will let them know at breakfast that I need to see them. What type of hanyous are they so that I can be prepared?"

"The Patil twins are water hanyous, Hannah is a fire hanyou, and Mandy is half siren. Cedric was an ice hanyou. I am also wondering if you would like to invite them to train with the boys. I know it will be good experience for them and also a nice way to work on controlling their powers," suggested Alex.

"I will think about that. You said that Mandy was half siren. How are her powers helpful?"

"When I first realized she was half siren, I started working on separating her powers. It was much like having a miko learning to separate the purifying powers from her healing powers in order to heal someone with demon blood. So now her voice cause men to become paralyzed instead of seduced."

"I see. That would be useful when going up against a large number of male opponents. Not very useful against female opponents though."

"I understand. I was hoping to improve her spell casting so that she has another form of defense if she does come across a female opponent."

"Good idea. It is getting late. I will be speaking with them tomorrow and let you know what becomes of this."

"Thank you. Have a good night Master Genkai." With that, Alex left and returned to Gryffindor's common room. Of course upon entering, all the boys were asking where Keiko and Yukina were. Alex explained that they would be apprenticing under Madam Pomfrey and had been sorted into the different house. It was no surprise that Yusuke and Kuwabara were livid that they were not in Gryffindor. It took a while, but Alex was able to get through to them that the girls were sorted the exact same way as they were. Both girls knew that the boys were in Gryffindor but trusted the hat when it placed them in other houses. Alex thought it was a good idea since that meant they would get to know other people in the school. She trusted that the girls would let them know if something was not going well in their dorms.

With that, she bid everyone a good night so that she could complete her homework and possibly train for a bit. She also wanted to do another patrol through the Forbidden Forest to say hello to the centaurs. She also wanted to warn them that Voldemort had returned and to keep an eye out. The Forbidden Forest was very spacious and could hide a large army making its way to Hogwarts.

* * *

1. She is a Ravenclaw student who is also in Harry's year. I found the name during the sorting ceremony in the first book.

I was quite surprised on how this one turned out. I am hoping to bring the other characters in that are not given much spot light in the books. But we'll see what happens. Until the next time, I would like to hear a little bit of feedback. This might be seen as begging but I really feel as if I need some idea on if people are reading and enjoying this. If not, I still want to hear so that I can improve as a writer. It doesn't have to be a lot or a long response. Something small will do. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is up. It didn't take me too long to write as I thought it would. Hopefully I can keep a steady pace to get the new chapters up than the revisions of the previous story. It won't be as fast as I am updating now but I hope it will still be sooner than the last time I updated the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. I do not receive anything from writing this except the knowledge of possibly giving someone something enjoyable to read.

"speaking"

'thinking'

-telepathy-

_change in scenery and/or time_

_

* * *

Alex's Dream_

"She'll be the death of us all. How can you doom everyone by having that child? She is an abomination. She can never be anything more than that. All she will bring is death and misery. She is not supposed to survive this mixing of blood. You have brought disgrace by lying with that vile creature. You have brought worse by allowing its child to grow inside you. You should have killed it before it started to grow too big. If you dare allow it to be born, I will kill it myself. I am your king and ruler. You will do as you are told!"

Even in the womb, Alex could hear the anger coming from that unknown being. She knew it was about her but she did not understand why he was so angry. She wasn't born yet and hadn't gotten to win him over. She thought that once he saw her, he would fall in love. She could tell from his aura that he was not her father, but knew he was always around her mother. She figured he had to be close to her mother and that he would be a big part of her life. She knew that soon she would be meeting this man. She could feel her birth was soon to come.

"AAHHHHHHHHH! Naaririel! She is coming!" exclaimed Alex's mother.

"Finally Laila. Now we can rid ourselves of this abomination," responded Naaririel. "There is nothing you can do to stop it now. I may be your husband but I am also your king. And as such, I will not allow you to jeopardize our entire race for some bastard child."

"No Naaririel, you can't. Not to your own daughter!" pleaded Laila.

"She is no daughter of mine. It was not my seed that sired her. You strayed from me and this is your consequence. After she is born, she will be killed and you cannot stop that. She will be handed over and her throat will be slit."

"Please, Naaririel. I beg you, don't kill my daughter. If you will not yield, please do not slit her throat. Instead, toss her from Heaven. She will surely die from the fall. If not, she will not survive the wild demons that will surely eat her. Do not have her blood on your hands. Let the fates decide if she should live or die from the banishment."

"If that is your choice, I will honor that this one time. And after this, you will never stray. If I discover that you have, you will not see the light of the next day. You will bear me a proper heir and forget this abomination," conceded Naaririel.

"Anything you wish. Just please, let me hold her one time before you take her."

"That, I cannot allow. You will never let her go after the moment you begin holding her. Allowing the fates to decide her fate is more than generous. Do not push your luck!"

The next thing that was heard was the cry of a new born babe. Alex had finally made her way to the world and ready to prove that she was worthy of this man's love. Before she could open her eyes and see who was so angry, all she could feel was falling. The air rushing past her was never ending and she could no longer feel her mother's aura. With constant cries, she finally hit a solid object. Alex opened her eyes and all she could see was darkness around her. She heard growls and cries from nearby. As a baby, she did not understand exactly what was happening or where she was. Crying her little heart out, she was hoping her mother would somehow hear and would come to save her. But all that happened was the growling come closer to her. All of a sudden, a mouth full of razor teeth were above her and ready to chomp down. In fear, all the child could do was cry.

_Real World_

Alex bolted up out of bed, breath labored. She had been doing so well and had not experienced that dream in almost a year. Looking over at her clock, Alex groaned. All that was flashing was the red numbers reading 3:00 am. She had only been asleep for 30 minutes and there was no way that she could get back to sleep after that dream.

Pulling herself from her bed, Alex slowly made her way to the girls' bathroom. She was careful not to wake any of her roommates as she worked her way through the room. Once there, she quickly ran the cold water and splashed some on her face. Grabbing a towel, she started to dab at her face while she studied her appearance in the mirror. At first glance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She looked just like she always did. But for those that truly knew her, they could tell something was bothering her. Her eyes were a little darker than normal, signaling the stress she was feeling. There were also slight lines at the corners of her eyes, showing that she will not be getting much sleep in the upcoming week.

'Why does this date have to correspond with the first week of class?' pondered Alex. 'I have enough to deal with because of classes; I don't need this dream to plague me. I have come to terms that they did not want me and I do not need another visit from "him". I do not want anything to do with them much like how they want nothing to do with me. They deserve whatever comes their way, preferably a slow and painful death.' "I might as well go try to train. It will be nice to let off some steam. I don't want to alert the guys that there is something wrong."

With that, Alex snuck back into the room to gather some clothes to change into. Once changed, she again snuck down to the common room to make her way out to the Whomping Willow. As she reached the portrait to leave the common room, Alex stopped cold in her tracks. "Onna," was all she heard as she turned towards the rest of the room. Eyes landing on the windowsill closest to the boy's staircase, she could make out the dark outline of a person sitting there.

"Yes Hiei?"

"Why do you let it bother you?" Stiffening all over, Alex could only deny his statement. "You fail at hiding it, onna. This is a stupid weakness that you need to let go. Once others find out, they will not hesitate to use it against you."

"You wouldn't understand, Hiei. I know you were abandoned quite similarly but at least you don't receive a yearly reminder. This is something I cannot escape or conquer no matter how much I try. You were able to find those that slighted you in order to exact your revenge. I will never be able to do that. The bastard of a king has been dead for as long as I can remember. By the time I learned of my heritage, they both were dead, alone and childless. Hell, the only reason I found out was when someone came to drag me back up to Heaven. I didn't know what was going on but those fools tried to put me into power."

"And why didn't you let them? You could have destroyed all of them with a single command."

"But that is what a coward would do. I would never dream of abusing a power that I didn't work for. All I do now is because of what I have earned. That power, that control, was handed to me on a silver platter and I did nothing to earn it. It wouldn't have been right."

"You are too sentimental. Those fools threw you off with the hope that you would die. There is no reason why they shouldn't die the same way."

"And they are. They have no queen. I am leaving them to whatever the fates decide. I will not help them but I will also not hinder them. I will not interfere with what the fates have planned for them."

"If that is what you believe, you are just as much of a fool as them. Just don't come complaining when you are once again visited by him."

"You know I would never do that. I deal with it every year and this year will be no different. No one here has ever seen him and will not know my past. You are one of the few that truly know and that will not change. If I find out that this gets leaked out, I know who did it. And trust me; it won't end up pretty for the one that tells."

"Hn, for all you know it could be the buffoon that tells everyone. He can never keep things to himself."

"Oh Kuwabara would never do that mainly because only you, Genkai, and Kurama know of my past. The only way he can find out is if one of you three spill it to him. So therefore, I can find out who started the leak. The odds are in my favor."

"Hn."

"Now if you will excuse me, I have some training to do." With that, Alex left the common room and made her way to the Whomping Willow. Thankfully she was able to get a good hour in before she felt the familiar aura of him. It seemed that he was early for his yearly visit. "What do you want David?" called out Alex to the emptiness.

"Why do you ask that year after year? You know the answer is always the same. You need to return to Heaven and take your rightful place as queen," answered David as he hovered above her. Standing at 6 feet tall and well built, David sent Alex his most charming smile. He was the vision of perfection with sandy blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. For most of the females in the world, that would work but for Alex it only made her madder.

"David, go away. And my answer to you is always the same; there is no way you can make me take the crown. I would rather die before that happens."

"Alex, you have no choice," started David as he advanced towards her.

"No, I have a choice. You guys knew of the prophecy yet you let my mother throw me out in the hopes of killing me," interrupted Alex.

"You are the only child from either the king or queen. That makes you their heir to the throne. You cannot change that."

"And I denounce my claim. Give it to someone who actually cares for you guys."

"You cannot denounce your claim. Our law forbids anyone to take the crown unless they are from the royal family. I will drag you there if I have to."

"And you know I won't go quietly. You tried that once and you didn't get too far. I would prefer to not fight you but I will if I have to."

"Please Alex. You are needed up there. It is utter chaos in Heaven without a monarch. And with you being the only one of royal blood, you are the only one to take the position."

"And what about the others in the family? Neither of them were only children. There has to be some aunt, uncle, or cousin that would be willing to take that role."

"You already know that there is no one. They were all killed soon after your mother. I wouldn't be here if there was another that could take your place."

"Liar. And if that is the case, I still can't take that role. I have too many responsibilities here. I work for Koenma now and I cannot to quit. Yeah, he can be a pain in the ass but I've met so many people by working for him. I have finally found the last two elementals. Not to mention, I have to play bodyguard for now so I can't leave at all. I have an idea; who is running the kingdom now in my absence?"

"You mean the little amount that is trying to stop that havoc? That would be me and a small group. Why?"

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll take my place as queen but at midnight I'm gone…no more queen, but I will place you as king and your group as chiefs. Why aren't the present chiefs helping run the kingdom? Isn't that the whole point of their positions?"

"They say it isn't in their jurisdiction. Only the chief of police is helping us but he can do only little bits and pieces because of his age."

"I see. I am trying to maintain the persona of a student here. So that means I have classes all day. Return here at 6 PM and I will go with you to Heaven. This plan will occur and you will never bother me again. Do we have a deal?"

"If that is the only way you see to fix this. I would prefer you to be on the throne, but at least a new reign of a family is better than no monarch at all. I will see you at 6 then." After he said that, David started to vanish before Alex's eyes.

Realizing that it would be time for the other students to awaken, Alex returned to Gryffindor tower to prepare herself for the day. She mentally made a list of all the things she needed to do before David returned that evening. Alex needed to tell Genkai what was going on and to inform her that she would be leaving Hogwarts for a few hours. She knew Koenma would hear that she left her post but this was more important than the mission. This was her life and with the guys at the school, she knew the students would be safe. Thankfully she had completed her detention the previous night and did not have to worry about that.

Finishing getting ready for classes, Alex headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She quickly spotted Genkai over at the Ravenclaw table speaking with Mandy Brocklehurst. Making her way over there, she waited for Genkai to finish speaking before catching her attention. "I am sorry to interrupt Master Genkai, but can I speak with you?"

"Yes Guthart?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I received an emergency correspondence from David. Things back home are pretty bad so I will need to leave school tonight to go attend to them. I should be back by tomorrow but I cannot be certain. I wanted to let my professors for tomorrow know so that they did not mark me as unexcused if I did not make it back."

"Thank you for the notice. I hope things work out."

"So do I, Master Genkai. So do I." After that conversation, Alex went out to find her other professors. She explained that there was a family emergency at home that she needed to take care of immediately that night. Most understood her position. She was a good student and always did her homework. She would never purposely skip classes so they knew this had to be a real emergency. Snape was not as convinced as the other professors but with some influence from Dumbledore, he allowed her to miss the next day if need be.

Since yesterday, the entire school knew that Alex wasn't human. It made some of the professors wary of having her in class but since there hadn't been a problem before, they did not see a reason to kick her out of classes. None of them knew her past or that this emergency was from her birth place. The only one who knew anything was Dumbledore and he was not going to tell anyone without her permission. Alex had helped fight in the first war and Dumbledore knew how closed off she was of her past. She did not want anyone to know anything and he respected that wish.

Making her way to the table, Alex sat down beside Hiei and Hermione. Quickly jumping into the conversation, Alex caught up on what was going to happen that day in classes. Thankfully none were with Slytherin so the day wasn't worse than it started. Soon she tuned out the random chatter from the other students. She felt as if Hiei and Kurama should know of her disappearance so she opened her mental link to both of them. -You both realize what week this is, correct?-

-I assume you mean in regards to your past. If that is the case, yes I do,- responded Kurama.

-Well David made his appearance this morning. I have made a deal with him to stop this yearly visit for the rest of my life. That means that I will be leaving the school tonight to put the plan into motion. I should be returning tomorrow, but I wanted to let you both know.-

-Thank you for that consideration. I appreciate it and will make sure that Koemna knows that you are not leaving the school by choice.-

-Thank you Kurama. It actually is by choice since I have declined David's visit for the past 4 years. But I am hoping after this year that I will never have to worry about it again.-

-I see. Do you know when you will be leaving tonight?-

-I told David to return at 6. I wanted to attend classes today so I will be leaving after classes.-

-Understandable. It appears as if everyone else is getting ready to leave. I believe it is time for classes.-

-Thanks Kurama. I'll let you guys know tomorrow what happens tonight.- With that, the link was cut and everyone went to their classes.

Most of the day was uneventful. Of course people gave Alex and the transfer students a wide berth. Those that did not witness the tournament in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class still knew what happened through the rumor mill. They thought of the group as freaks and didn't know what to expect from them. David's arrival could not come soon enough for Alex. At quarter of 6, she slowly made her way towards the Whomping Willow. She knew that even though she told David 6, he would show up early. That was a trait they both shared. She figured it might be a black angel type of thing.

"Early as usual I see," commented David as he interrupted Alex's musings.

"And how would you know that? You only see me once a year at these visits and you usually just show up whenever."

"I may only physically see you once, but I try to keep an eye on you as much as possible. Especially since you never return to Heaven."

"That is just a little bit creepy. You know I want nothing to do with you guys and have never once wanted any help from you."

"But you also know the prophecy; you are either going to be the savior or destroyer of us all. I can't let you go unwatched."

"If saying that gets you to sleep at night. Let's just get this over with. I want this thing to be done as quickly as possible."

"As you wish." Stepping back, David created a portal to lead them both to the gates of Heaven. "After you." With a scowl on her face, Alex quickly walked through the portal and returned to the one place she never wanted to be, Heaven.

* * *

So there we go. I took this chapter a different direction. It gives more of Alex's past and also makes her seem less immature than the last time I wrote it. I am happier with this chapter than I was with the first time I wrote it. The next one will contain some of her time in Heaven for the coronation and everything.

Don't forget to review. I would like to know what people are thinking of this. I still have the reviews from the last time I wrote it but I would like some fresh feedback on it. Thank you.


End file.
